Saints Row: Crossways
by OneShotOneKill71
Summary: The Saints tie up some loose ends from the third game, but a new threat comes to Steelport. Will the Saints be able to stop this threat, or will they finally be the ones to defeat the Saints once and for all?
1. Bury the Hatchet

The following takes places 3 months after the events of Three Way, with the Save Shaundi ending.

Protagonist: Female, voice 2, age 25, Blonde Egyptian Princess hair and eyeliner, red lipstick, outfit is first female outfit when selecting character model only pants are all black. Tattoos: Upper back Red Nautical Star, On upper right arm Egyptian goddess, lower right arm Saints Ascension, She Devil on right leg, Red Seek forgiveness on left leg.

Setting: An underground Lucha arena in Tijuana, Mexico

_Flashback_

_"__We want blood, we want blood!" the crowd roared. _

_They made it clear what they wanted. Killbane had just done something he had never done before. He begged for mercy, and from a woman! Would she even have mercy though? He knew she'd killed rival gang leaders without thinking twice. _

_"__You want mercy?" she began. _

_The next two words she said scared Killbane almost as much as having his mask removed. _

_"__TAP OUT." _

_Killbane has never tapped in his career. No one would ever take him seriously again. Then again, the same would be said if his mask was removed. The leader of the Saints then put her hand on the strap under his chin, preparing to remove his mask. He closed his eyes and slammed his hand on the mat once. And then second time._

Present Day

Killbane opened his eyes and realized he was about to be pinned. The ref's arm was about to his the mat for a third time before Killbane tossed his opponent across the ring.

"ENOUGH OF THIS," Killbane said standing up.

He picked his opponent up and slammed him into the mat, hitting his finisher, The Killswitch. He lifted his opponents leg and the ref began the count.

"UNO, DOS, TRES!" the crowd cheered.

Killbane stood and raised both arms at the crowd.

"Aquí está su ganador, Killbane!" the announcer proclaimed.

After some more showboating in the ring, Killbane made his way to the back. He sat down on a bench in the locker room and wiped the sweat off his chest with a towel. The door opened behind him, causing him to turn around. Before him was a young boy, who couldn't have been more then eight years old. He had one of the shirts of Killbane that the promotion sold. In his hands were a small poster and marker.

The boy uttered, "Sr. Killbane señor, puedo por favor dar su autógrafo?"

He was visibly nervous. Normally Killbane would tell the kid to get lost. However, since losing all of his gang,it made him feel a little better that there was someone who looked up to him.

"Claro. ¿Cuál es tu nombre de chico?" he asked. "Mi nombre es Juan," the boy said.

Killbane took the poster and marker and signed it, "Para Juan, su amigo Killbane." He handed it back to the child who thanked him and left. Killbane hit the showers and returned to his locker. As he was getting dressed he heard the door open again. However, he didn't turn around again, assuming it was the child. He now sighed out loud.

"Escucha chico , yo ya te di mi autógrafo, ahora se perdió !" he yelled.

There was no response. Killbane was a little nervous now.

"I don't want your autograph . . . Eddie," a voice said behind him.

That voice, the Russian accent. That could only be one person! As Killbane turned, he felt a large pain in his face as he fell to the ground and blacked out.

Saints HQ, hidden chamber under the parking garage.

Killbane regained consciousness but couldn't move anywhere. He was chained to the walls. His face was in extreme pain, his jaw was a least dislocated. He looked up and saw he was under watch of some of the Saints Lieutenants. Pierce, Zimos, Kenzie, and and Angel De LaMuerte.

"De LaMuerte," Killbane uttered.

It cause the other to turn to face him.

"Looks like he's awake. Call the boss," Pierce said.

Killbane knew he was a dead man. Kenzie made the call and the four went to a different corner of the room. However Angel went up to Killbane.

"Just kill me now, get it over with," Killbane implored.

"As much as if would give me satisfaction," Angel began. The elevator at the end of the hall rang. "Someone else gets that pleasure," Angel finished before returning to his corner.

The elevator door opened and two woman began walking toward Killbane. The one was the Boss. She had a metal baseball bat in her left hand. It had blood on the end of it, most likely the weapon that knocked Killbane out. The other was Shaundi. She had a modified K-8 Krukov, which she held in her right hand. When they got into the room Shaundi went and leaned against the wall, now holding the rifle parallel with her head. The boss took off her jacket and tossed it on the floor. She walked up to Killbane and put the bat against his chin.

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie . . . " she began. "Did you really think I would let you get on a plane and fly away, never to be seen again?"

Killbane spit in her face. Only it was blood. "Just do it already!" Killbane screamed.

She slowly turn around and wiped the blood off her face. Her grip on the bat tightened. She put both hands on it and turned swinging, hitting Killbane in the other jaw A few teeth went flying as well as blood. She then hit him in the ribs with the bat a few times before tossing it to the side. She grabbed his shirt and began punching him in the face, a little harder each time. The Lieutenants looked at one another before Shaundi finally spoke up.

"Boss," she called out. The Boss didn't stop punching. "Boss!" she now yelled. The Boss was in a full rage.

She wanted to make him suffer. They now realized she was going to kill him, which was not according to the plan. They pulled her away, despite her trying to get around them.

"Boss leave it!" Pierce yelled. "Enough!" Angel yelled.

Finally they managed to "calm" the boss down. She was breathing heavily, panting as her hands were covered in his blood. She slowly walked up to Killbane, and lifted his head into her hand.

"You really want to die?" she asked.

Killbane couldn't talk. He was barely alive at this point. The boss then let his head drop, and whistled. Into the room came the person who would but Killbane out of his misery. With what little strength he had left, he looked up to see Viola Dewynter enter the room.

"Of course it would be her," he thought to himself.

She walked up next to the boss who pulled out a 45 Shepherd out of the back of her pants, cocked it, and held it up to Viola, handle first. Viola looked the boss in the eye.

The Boss spoke, "Now kill the man, who broke your family apart."

Viola nodded and took the gun. She held the gun to Killbane's head. This was it. The moment Viola had been waiting for. The reason she joined the Saints. The moment the Boss had promised her. She lowered the gun.

"What, now you don't want to?" the Boss asked.

"No," she replied. "I want him to see it's me that ends him."

"Uhhh, not to interrupt, but he saw you come in, kinda already knows that your here," Pierce interrupted.

The boss immediately turned and gave Pierce "the look."

Pierce's face made it look like he shat himself.

"I'll shut up now," Pierce said backing off.

The boss turned to Viola and nodded, then put Killbane's head in her hand. Viola put the gun back to where it was before.

"This is for Kiki, you son of a bitch," she said.

The trigger was pulled and Killbane's brains splattered over the floor. Viola lowered the gun and took two steps back. The Boss began to walk away, when Viola once again raised the gun and fired the rest of the magazine into Killbane's lifeless body. The shots cause the gang to flinch and look in shock. The Boss was the first one to act. She slowly walked over to Viola. Viola was in almost a trance staring at Killbane's body, still holding the gun toward him.

"Viola," the Boss started "It's over."

The Boss put her hand on the gun and Viola flinched, but the Boss lowered the gun and eventually took it, tossing it to the side. Now looking at Viola, she asked, "You alright?" Viola's eyes watered up and she threw her arms around the Boss, hero face into the Boss's shoulder and began sobbing. The Boss, a bit taken back at first, but her arm around Viola's back and with the other arm, put her hand on the back of Viola's head.

"There there now," the Boss said in a soft, nurturing voice. "It's over dearest."

Viola's crying was the only sound in the room. The Lieutenants began to clear the room. Before he could sneak out the Boss caught Pierce in her eye.

"Pierce, call Oleg and clean this shit up," the Boss said.

"Why do I get stuck wit-," Pierce began before Shaundi, who was walking past him, hit him in the gut with the but end of her rifle.

"Pierce, just shut up and call Oleg," she said.

Pierce was now on the floor holding his gut.

"Will do," he squeaked out.

The Boss began to walk back to the elevator, Viola not leaving her side with her head still in the bosses shoulder, still crying. They were the first ones in, followed by Kenzie, Zimos, and Shaundi.

Angel was still in the room where Killbane's body was. He walked up to it and stared for a moment. This was the man who humiliated him, and now he was dead. Angel wanted to be the one to kill him. If the Boss didn't shove a gun in his face and declare that Viola was the one to do the job, Angel would have gladly taken the pleasure. Angel wasn't going to settle for that though. He undid the strap on Killbane's mask and removed it. It had a two holes in it from where the bullet entered, and exited his head. He ran back to the elevator and they took it back up to the penthouse.

In the Penthouse

Everyone exited the elevator with the Boss walking Viola into Viola's room.

Viola was now weeping silently.

"Viola," the boss said.

She sniffled as she said, "I know, I just need some time."

She let go of the Boss and collapsed on the bed, pushing her face into a pillow, new tears following down her face.

The Boss would honor her request to be given time, but would check on her later.

The Boss walked down the stairs into the main room where most of the crew was hanging. She sat down on the couch next to Shaundi. Angel was staring at Killbane's mask.

The Boss spoke to everyone, "We have a meeting in 1 hour, dining room. Mandatory. Kenzie, tell Oleg and Pierce.

Kenzie nodded, not stoping whatever she was typing. Zimos went into onto the deck to and started talking to some hoe's by the pool, while Angel went over to the workout room.

The boss took out a joint and lit it while taking the first hit. She took another and then moved to pass it off to Shaundi.

"Boss, you know I don't toke anymore," Shaundi said waving her hand at it.

"Для кричать вслух Shaundi, once a stoner, always a stoner, now take a fucking hit!" the Boss called out.

Shaundi looked at it kinda helpless before taking it, ashing it in the ashtray on the coffee table and taking a hit.

"So Boss, I still don't get why Viola was the one to kill Killbane. I mean the-" Shaundi started before being cut off by the Boss.

"Save it for the meeting. I'll talk about it then," the Boss said receiving the joint back from Shaundi.


	2. Chapel

Note: I plan on introducing the new gang ( the one that the Saints fight) either in the next chapter or the one after that.

Setting: Saints HQ

The Boss sat at the head of the long dining table. There were three chairs to her left and right, with a rather large one at the other end, obviously for Oleg. Even though she was the Boss and what she said went, she felt the need to get her Lieutenants opinions. She eventually implemented a voting system, giving each person a say in what the gang does. But when she wanted something done her way, they knew better then to question it. But that said she did go with what they wanted, pending they have a unanimous vote. She pulled out her phone and looked at the clock. Two minutes til 8. The first to come in was Shaundi, followed by Kenzie, Angel and Zimos. Shaundi took her place at the bosses left. Angel sat next to her, Zimos taking the chair across from him. Kenzie sat next to Zimos, placing her laptop and on the table. Her fingers flew across the keyboard as always.

"Pierce and Oleg are in the elevator," she said without moving.

"How do you-" the boss began.

Kenzie turned her laptop to show Pierce and Oleg on the camera in the elevator.

"Like I had to ask," the Boss said sarcastically.

The Boss couldn't help but crack a smile. Kenzie was kinda cute when she showed off. The boss went over to the extensive liquor collection on the table against wall. She first pick up a glass and then after running her hands over a few bottles she found the one she wanted.

"Ah, Pyatizvyozdnaya! Remind me of the old country. " the Boss proclaimed.

She removed the cap and then looked at the glass. She looked back at the bottle and then the glass again. She shrugged and tossed the glass to the ground, breaking it before taking a gulp straight from the bottle. Oleg and Pierce came in, Oleg taking his seat at the far end of the table while Pierce sat across from Shaundi. The boss returned to the table, vodka in hand, taking another gulp as she sat down. Shaundi glared down at the empty seat next to Angel. Viola wasn't there. She hadn't even left her room since the boss brought her there. Ever since she started working with the Saints she had a seat at the table, despite not being a lieutenant or even a member of the Saints!

"What time is it," Shaundi asked, not taking her eyes off the empty seat.

The Boss once again pulled out her phone.

"8:01, let's get started," she said.

"I'll be right back," Shaundi said almost jumping up.

Before she could step a foot forward the Boss spoke.

"Leave her Shaundi," the Boss said waving her free hand that didn't have the bottle horizontal.

"You did said this was mandatory," Angel pitched in.

"How come she doesn't have to come to a meeting and I got stuck with bitch work cleaning up?" Pierce asked.

"О, мой бог, enough!" the Boss yelled slamming her free hand on the table.

"I'm the Boss, and I say she doesn't have to be here for this meeting! End of discussion!" the Boss barked. "And Pierce, quit bitching, its really annoying," the Boss said as she finished taking another swig of vodka.

Shaundi sat back down and Pierce looked down at the table.

"Back to business. Pierce, what do we have going on," the Boss said taking a final swig of vodka before putting the bottle down on the table in front of her.

Pierce looked back up and pulled out a sheet of paper from his jacket pocket. He unfolded it and began.

"Finically, nothings change, we're still fucking rich. We got the premier of Gangstas In Space coming up. But we got our new club Heaven opening tomorrow. Should be pretty poppin," Pierce said.

"Not to mention all the fine bitches gonna be there," Zimos added.

The Boss was nodding her head. "Good. Anything else?" she asked looking around the table.

After a moment of silence, Pierce spoke up.

"I think we should have a party, celebrate finally catching Killbane," he said.

"I second that," Zimos said raising his hand.

"No," the Boss said quickly shooting the idea down.

"Why the fuck not," Pierce questioned.

"It is a cause for celebration. Killbane was no easy task," Angel added.

"Might be good for the gang," Shaundi began. "We haven't really had a chance to kick back and relax since STAG left town."

"Last time we had a party here these two idiots ordered hooker assassins and nearly got us all killed," the Boss protested pointing at Pierce and Zimos.

"Not to mention the snipers and attack choppers," Oleg added.

"Thank you Oleg," the Boss said raising the bottle of vodka in his direction before taking a swig and sliding it down the table to him.

"Your taking her side in this?" Pierce said puzzled turning to Oleg.

"She's the boss," he said taking a sip. However, he ended up finishing the bottle.

"I say we vote it," Angel added. "A party will do us all some good."

"It will be fun," Kenzie chirped.

"Fine," the Boss said sighing and putting an elbow on the table and resting her head in her hand. "All in favor of having a party, like I have to ask?"

Everyone raised a hand except the Boss and Oleg. Oleg looked over to Kenzie who was giving him the puppy dog eyes. It wasn't working . . . at first. He then slowly raise his hand. This cause the Boss to slightly til her head at him and squint her eyes.

"В самом деле?" the Boss asked.

"Что? Не Как я могу сказать, не с ней?" Oleg answered back.

"Ваш взбитые сейчас?" she asked.

"Нет не нравится, что ," he said.

"English please!" Shaundi interrupted.

"The Boss thinks I whip him," Kenzie said.

Everyone was now staring at Kenzie. She didn't notice til she looked up from her laptop screen.

"What?" she asked everyone.

"You speak Russian?" Angel asked.

"No idiots, I have a program on here that translates spoken dialect," she said once again turning the screen to show the program.

A giant "Ah" went up from everyone.

"Ok, so throw the party," the Boss began. "But NO. HOOKER. ASSASSINS. Got it?"

"Got it," Pierce said.

"If I'm not mistaken, wasn't it sleeping beauty's idea to send those crazy bitches at us last time?" Zimos spoke up.

The room felt silent. The Boss was staring at right through Zimos glasses. She then leaned back in her chair.

"That brings us to the real point of this meeting . . . Viola," the Boss began. "As I'm sure you all know the only reason she linked up with us was to kill Killbane, thus avenging the death of her sister. Now that he is dead-"

"Very dead," Angel interrupted.

"- I know are you all wondering where she fits in with us. The reason she has a seat at this table is because she has many resources that have only helped us in finishing off the Syndicate and chasing STAG from our streets. But now that those problems no longer plague us, we have to make a choice," the Boss finished.

Everyone in the room knew what the Boss was talking about. The room instant became tense when the last sentence rolled off the Boss's tongue.

"Fuck that!" Shaundi said slamming a fist on the table.

Everyone tried speaking up at once, trying to get their point out to the Boss. The Boss pulled out a Shepard 45 and fired 3 times into the air causing silence. She tossed the gun onto the table and spoke.

"Now I know there are some shared opinions in this room, but different reasonings. For some, its might have been things she has done personally," she said looking toward Zimos.

"It might have been things she might have been able to prevent," she said looking at Oleg and then toward Angel.

"Or it might be things she might have been involved in," the Boss said running to Pierce and then Shaundi.

Pierce lowered his head while Shaundi stared dead ahead. The Boss took a little longer looking at Shaundi. If there was a way for this to go wrong, it would be Shaundi.

"But look at where you are now!" the Boss began turning back to everyone. "All of that shit is behind you. Just because she was in a position of power to do something doesn't mean she could have. Least any of you forget you were advisories of the Syndicate," the Boss added.

"But she . .killed . . Johnny," Shaundi added, putting anger into each word spoken.

"We don't know that for sure," the Boss objected. "Last time we saw her on the plane, she was escorting Loren away from the gun fire. We will dig into that at a different time," the Boss said.

Shaundi however, wasn't willing to let it go.

"So am I to just forget that she locked me up in a pony show?" Zimos added.

"Z as a woman, and I'm sure the other two at the table can tell you, if you slept with me or my sister and then confused the two of us the next day, you'd get the same punishment ten times out of ten," the Boss answered his concern.

Kenzie nodded in agreement while everyone else knew Shaundi would agree, but her mind was filled with hate and the only one who would deal with it was the Boss.

Oleg was about to speak up when the Boss cut him off.

"As for everyone else's reasoning we will talk to Viola at a later time. This also means we will vote at a different time, so enjoy yourselves tonight, everyone relax, get laid, have a good time. We are done," the boss said picking up the gavel on the table and banging it on the table.

2 hours later

The party was in full swing. Booze was flowing and there were women everywhere. Pierce was busy getting 3 lap dances, Oleg and Kenzie were playfully flirting while talking about their new tech toys, Zimos was leading some hoes into his room, Shaundi, and Angel were at the bar. Angel was unofficially bar tending while Shaundi was doing shots. The Boss was engage in a bar knuckle fight going on near the heli pad. Shaundi finished her third shot and put her glasses on the table.

"The Boss has changed," Shaundi spoke up.

"It's noticeable. Why is she showing such leniency toward Dewynter," Angel added.

"She's never showed that toward anyone. Anyone that has ever opposed us has ended up two ways. In a moruge, or they are never found again," Shaundi added as Angel opened a corona, took a swig and poured Shaundi another shot.

"One thing though," Shaundi started as she picked up her shot. "I am never letting her join the Saints," she finished before throwing down her shot.

The Boss came back in from the fight, followed by two Saints carrying the one the Boss had just fought. He looked like hell. His eye was swollen shut, his nose was bleeding and he had cuts all over his face.

"Maybe next time Comrade," the Boss said as he was dragged by. The Boss had a small amount of blood running from her lip. She went over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of vodka and took five large gulps. After she put the bottle down she cracked open a beer and noticed Shaundi and Angel. She was drunk now, drinking at the meeting didn't help. She also saw the serious look on their faces.

"What's wrong comrades, the party no good?" she said putting her arm around Angel.

They both looked down.

"Your drunk Boss," Shaundi said.

"Your-" the Boss started before being interrupted by a hiccup, "-point."

"You should probably go lay down after that beer," Angel added.

The Boss raised her beer and point a finger at Angel.

"You know what, you know what? THAT, is a VERY good idea Angel, THANK, thank you," The Boss slurred.

She then took a sip, which turned into a chug and she tossed the bottle over her shoulder as she stumbled away and up the stairs. When she got to the top she realized how drunk she was. She went into the bathroom and splashed water on her face before slapping herself.

"Pull it together," she said taking a deep breath. She used a hand towel to wipe her face off and left the bathroom. As she walked by Viola's room she noticed a light coming from under the door. It would change every few seconds and she realized it was the tv. She took another deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Go away," Viola said.

The Boss didn't care what the answer was. She opened the door and closed it behind her. Viola was on the couch in front of the tv. She was watching Cops.

"Didn't you hear what I said," Viola snapped.

"Don't give a fuck," the Boss said falling onto the couch laying on her back with her leg over the arm.

"Your drunk, and why is there a party anyway?" Viola asked

"Again, don't give-" another hiccup escaped from the Boss which made Viola momentarily giggle. "-a fuck and the gang voted, it was unanimous vote. They need a break," the Boss finished.

"I also brought you up," the Boss said.

Viola raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" she inquired.

"I want you in the gang. Full time, but those ASSHOLES don't exactly agree," the Boss slurred.

Viola already knew that. "Let me guess, Shaundi is giving you the most resistance," she asked.

The Boss now turned her head to the TV. "Why are you watching something about the pigs," the Boss questioned.

"It was mine and Kiki's favorite show. Since we were so above the law we were always curious as to how the police operated, just in case we ever needed try and escape," Viola said looking toward the TV.

The Boss moved closer and now leaned her head against Viola's leg, which made Viola raise her eyebrow again.

"So you watch a show about when cops mostly arrest people for running, domestic violence and drugs?" the Boss asked.

This made Viola giggle, this time more noticeably.

"When you put it like that," she said.

The Boss then sat up and next to her.

"Thank you for today," Viola said. "I needed that. I know Kiki is gone, but now I feel a little more at peace with it," she added.

"I had a sister once," the Boss said.

"You did? When we looked up stuff on you the record begins when you turned 18" Viola said.

"Long story," the Boss said.

She was feeling REALLY good from the booze. Very sleepy.

"I've got time," Viola said.

"You do but I don't," the Boss said yawning. "Listen, I'm going to sleep but I'm not making it back to my bed so I'm crashing here," she said nuzzling her head into Viola's shoulder.

Viola was taken a back at first, but then she smelt the vodka and beer on the bosses breath and remember she was drunk.

"Boss?" she asked.

But she didn't get a response because the Boss had passed out. Viola sighed and moved her arm to around the boss as the Boss moved her head to Viola's chest. Viola slowly began petting the Boss's head softly as she turned her attention back to Cops. However, she soon found herself getting tired and fell asleep herself.


	3. All Grown Up

_Flashback_

_An orphanage just outside Moscow, 13 years earlier_

_"__What is going to happen to us Tasha? Are they going to take us home?" the small girl said._

_"__I think so Olga. We will finally have a home," the older girl said hugging the younger one._

_A tall man came into the room. He held a few papers in his hand. The girls separated but still held one hand together. The man spoke._

_"__I have some good news girls," he said._

_Their faces lit up. Smiles grew ear to ear. They were finally going to have a place to call home._

Present Day

Saints HQ

5 am

The Boss opened her eyes and saw it was another dream. Normally when the Boss had a dream about her sister, it was either about her being killed, being picked on, or that one time a family only wanted to adopt her and not her sister. But this was different. She hadn't dreamed about that day ever. The day her and her sister found out they were going to be adopted by one of the richest and most socially elite couples in Russia. But the Boss wondered why all the sudden she had a dream about a happy moment in Russia. Then it hit her like a brick wall. The dreaded hangover. She put her hand over her face and wiped down. She then noticed she was snuggled up with Viola on a couch. As quietly as she could she lifted Viola's arm and slipped off the couch and out the door. She made it into her own room but only as far as the end of her bed before falling face first into her bed before falling back into sleep.

—

Viola woke up and realized the Boss was gone.

"Probably crawled back to her room," she said to her self.

Viola picked up the remote and turned the TV off. She didn't want to interact with people but she did need a cup of coffee. She looked over at the clock and saw it was 8am. Normally the Saints didn't start stirring til 10am. Especially the night after a party. She slowly opened the door and peeked her head out. The doors were all closed and everyone was probably passed out. She exited her room and went toward the stairs. Looking down into the living room Pierce was passed out, hanging off the coffee table in the middle of the room. She shook her head and made her way toward the kitchen. As she turned the corner, she froze as she saw Kenzie was sitting Indian style on the counter eyes glued to her laptop screen, as always.

"Good morning," Kenzie said temporally taking her eyes off of the screen to acknowledge the other person in the room before returning to the screen.

"Morning," Viola replied.

She looked over at the coffee machine to see there was already some made.

"It's fresh. Made it a few minutes ago," Kenzie said not looking up from the laptop.

"Thanks," Viola replied before opening the cabinet, taking a mug, and pouring a glass. She took milk out of the fridge, poured some in, before putting it back. She then took two sugar packets from a bucket of them on the counter and put then in. She pulled out a spoon from the drawer and began to stir.

"How are you feeling?" Kenzie asked.

Viola was a bit surprised. No one who had a spot at the table liked her. At least thats what she thought. Kenzie however was trying to hold a conversation with her.

"I mean, finally catching Killbane and all," Kenzie added to her question.

Viola leaned against the counter across from Kenzie and took a sip from her mug which she held in both hands.

"Not sure, I guess. Now that it's finished I don't really know what to do. Whenever we finished something, Kiki would usually find out what we were going to do next. Now that she's gone," Viola stopped in mid sentence.

"The Boss has an idea," Kenzie said. "She wants you in the Saints, to have a spot at the table," Kenzie said.

"Not everyone agrees with that," Viola said looking down to the floor.

"Well, everyone has their own reasons for their shared opinion. But as far as I go, your good with me," Kenzie said.

Viola looked up, at Kenzie and a little shocked.

"Yeah, The Boss trust you, and I can tell you were so focused on avenging your sister that you weren't acting like you would normally do . . . not like I know what that is, but you seem like alright person," Kenzie said.

"Uh, thanks?" Viola said confused.

"You have an extensive network with several connections in high places. That could also play in the Saints favor," Kenzie added.

Viola sighed. That seemed to be her only positive aspect she could bring to the group. But Kenzie was at least talking to her.

"Yeah," Viola started. "I'm gonna head back to my room but . . maybe we could talk again sometime, get to know each other better?" she asked.

That made Kenzie look up from the screen. After a tense few seconds she smiled and said, "Sure. That sounds good," she replied.

Viola smiled and walked around the corner. She then leaned back into the kitchen and said, "Thanks for the coffee Kenzie," she said.

"Anytime," Kenzie replied.

—

One by one the Saints slowly made their way out of their rooms and downstairs. Some made themselves breakfast while some made coffee. The Boss was the last one to come down stairs. After getting a a cup of coffee, she sat down on the couch, picked up the remote and turned on the tv. Pierce was sitting to the left of her in a chair, Oleg was sitting in his massive lounge chair, while Kenzie was sitting on his lap giggling as he was whispering sweet nothings into her ear. The news came on the TV.

"This is Jane Valderamma, reporting live from outside Steelport's soon to be must go place for nightlife. I'm talking of course about Heaven, a new night club who will open it's doors tonight for the first time."

"Oh shit turn it up! " Pierce exclaimed.

The boss raised the volume.

"People have already begun to line up to try and be the first ones inside this one of a kind hub for night life. Funded, owned, and operated by the Saints, it is said that no expense was spared. Sir, what do you think will be the most exciting part about this-" Jane asked a man walking by.

He had a black hoodie on with the hood up. When he turned it showed he had patches on this chest. One over the right part of his chest said "Steelport." He had two over the left side of his chest. The lower one said "Избранники." The one above it said "Secretary." The man then spoke.

"You know what? Everyone who is going into that club is support a group of murderers, who think they are above the law!"

This man the Boss sit up and Pierce spit out the water he was drinking. Kenzie hopped off Oleg's lap and ran toward her computer. Oleg turned his attention to the TV.

"The Saints have terrorized the public for too long and everyone must wake up and see those animals for what they really are! Gang bangers! They can try and hide behind their expensive toys and mountains of money, but no one can disagree that the Saints must go!" the man finished.

As he walked away the camera was still pointed at him. The Boss paused the tv. The rocker over his the top of his back read: Crossways. The image in the middle of the two rockers was three skulls, one over the other two with what appeared to be blood dripping down all three. His bottom rocker said: Steelport.

"What the fuck was that?" Pierce said.

"It appears we have some new friends to make," the Boss said.

Shaundi came in the room.

"Shaundi, come here, I need you to get something for me," The Boss said.

"What is it?" Shaundi asked walking toward the couch.

The Boss stood up and meet her halfway. She whispered something into her ear.

"What do you need that for?" Shaundi questioned.

"I have a feeling we will be meeting someone tonight and I want to welcome them to town," the Boss answered.

Shaundi knew what the Boss meant and left. The Boss turned back to Oleg and Pierce.

"Everyone be ready to leave by 715, we don't want to be late for the grand opening," the Boss said.

—

1037pm

Heaven

The man from the interview was standing across the street from Heaven. He had two men, one flaking him on each side, who also wrote Crossways jackets. The cross the street and walked right up to the bouncer.

"We are not on the list but-" the Bouncer cut the man off by putting his hand up and looking at a clipboard.

Before the man could speak the Bouncer pulled out a card and handed it to him.

"That card is to get into the VIP area. Show it to man at the door and he will let you in," the Bouncer said moving aside.

The men were confused and a bit worried now. The Saints obviously knew they were coming but how? And why let them get so close to them. They entered the club, keeping their guard up. They made it to the VIP area where Oleg was standing in front of the door.

"Card?" Oleg asked.

The man presented Oleg with the card and opened the door. The men entered and saw the Boss sitting at the booth with Shaundi, Pierce, Angel and Kenzie. The Boss was leaning back against the booth.

The approached the table and stopped just short of it, the men now stood side to side.

"So you are the man who trashed talked us on tv," The Boss began.

"You better have a good fucking reason for-" Shaundi began to exclaim before the Boss motioned for her to settle down.

"My apologies, some of us are a little upset about it. But I wish to here you out. Now please enlighten us," The Boss continued.

She now leaned forward and said," Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"My name is Niko, I am the treasury secretary for the organization know as Crossways," he began. "My bosses have sent me here to tell you your time terrorizing the streets are done," he said.

There was a brief silence before everyone at the table began to laugh.

"You honestly think we are just gonna cease all activity because you came in here and told us too?" Pierce said.

"You do know what has happened to everyone who was opposed us right?" Shaundi added.

"My superiors are aware of your capabilities, they wish for no bloodshed. We are here to make you an offer," Niko said. "For controlling stakes in your organization we are prepared to offer you 2.7 billion dollars," he offered.

Pierce once again spit his drink out while Shaundi and Kenzie sat there wide eyed. The Boss was unmoved. She had learned at what Gat had told her in the jail cell in Stillwater. The name was worth money now, but money isn't everything. She leaned back and uttered one word.

"Deal."

The three at the table turned to the boss in shock and disbelief.

"You are fucking kidding me?!" Shaundi yelled.

"Why the fu-" Pierce tired to say before being motioned to shut up by the Boss.

She pulled out four shot glasses from under the table as well as a bottle, which was so black you could see if there was anything in it. She poured the four shots and passed three to the men standing across from her. She raised her glass.

"Best of luck keeping these three in check," The Boss said.

"I'm sure we will have no problem," Niko said smiling.

He and his men took their shots. The Boss put her's near her lips at the same time but didn't take the shot, and put it down on the table. Niko squinted at her as she tilted her head and smiled. Niko's men fell to the ground as he put his hand around his throat gasping for air.

"Сладких снов тупица," the boss said as he fell to the ground.

The three men were bound and gagged before being tossed in the trunk of the limo the Saints used to get there. When they got into the parking garage the Boss spoke to Pierce.

"Chain them up, I'll be back in 15," she said before taking the elevator back up to the Penthouse.

There was one person absent from Heaven's grand opening. The Boss went to Viola's door and knocked.

"It's me V," The Boss said.

Without getting a response the Boss entered.

"Couldn't wait a second for an answer?" Viola asked.

"Don't really care for one to that question," The Boss said.

Viola was sipping on a martini that she had made while everyone else left.

"Why didn't you come out tonight? It was the grand opening," the Boss asked.

"Because I didn't feel like it," she replied.

The Boss sighed.

"You know your not making it easy trying to convince the others that you belong with us," the Boss said sitting down on the couch.

"Who says I ever wanted to join in the first place?" Viola replied finishing off her drink.

That ticked the Boss off.

"So what are you going to do then huh? Take your fancy Harvard degree and get a REAL job? This is the only life you know. And the most powerful group is offering you a spot and you have the NERVE to say NO?!" the Boss stood up and was for the most part yelling at her.

Viola looked back in shock and sadness. The Boss knew what she did was wrong. Viola's eyes were now getting watery.

"Oh shit, V, look I'm sorry I-" The Boss tired to apologize.

Viola turned around and was now crying.

"Just leave. Please just go away," Viola managed to say.

"Ahh FUCK!" the Boss yelled turning around and leaving slamming the door on her way out. Viola ran over to the bed and smothered her face into a pillow as the tears began to flow.

The Boss went over to the bar and pick up another bottle of vodka. Tossing the cap aside she began to drink it like water as she got in the elevator and went all the way down.

When the Boss got into the chamber Niko was coming to, his men already awake. They were chained up in a similar was Killbane was but they were standing on their feet.

"Глупая сука! Do you have ANY idea who you are-" Niko was cut off by the Boss smashing the half drank bottle across his face.

"Shut the fuck up!" The Boss said.

Everyone in the room could tell that the Boss was in no mood. She picked up Niko's head in her hand.

"You are going to send a message for me to your Boss, Niko," she said. She went to the box behind them and took out a chainsaw. Revving it up she swung it overhead and began sawing through one man's left shoulder, before pulling it out when it reached his stomach. The next man she simply sawed him in half at the waist. She then faced Niko face to face. He was sobbing and begging for his life.

"You wanna live?! 2.7 billon dollars!" the Boss yelled.

"I dont have it! They are never going to pay you!" Niko pleaded.

The Boss then put the saw through his stomach and sawed straight up through his head. She tossed the saw aside and turned to face the few that were still watching. It was Shaundi, Angel, and Oleg. They have looks of horror on their faces. The Boss was panting heavily and for the most part covered in blood. She walked passed them and stopped.

"Call some of the crew and clean this up. Put them in a box and toss it in the ocean. Mark it," she said before going in the elevator and heading upstairs.

—

Location Unknown

3 hours later

A man with slicked back hair was smoking a cigar looking over several pictures. They were that of all the leaders of gangs that had opposed the Saints before. The pictures were of them after the Boss has killed them. Another man, this one hispanic, walked up to the table and tossed another photo onto the table. It was of the the box containing the three men the Boss had hacked up.

"My men found it floating in the ocean just off the coast of Steelport," the hispanic man said.

Another man approached the table, this one African American.

"They were hacked up with a chainsaw," he said.

The man sitting down spoke, with a fluent Russian accent.

"Gentlemen, this is a minor set back. It just shows us that the Saints are smarter then we thought. This simply shows that their leader acts on rage. We will have Steelport. Put your men into position and wait for my call. The moment will be right," he finished.

The two men standing looked at each other, then at the man sitting and nodded before walking off. The man picked up the photo of the chopped up remains and spun around in the chair.

"My my little Natasha," he began. "You really have grown all up."


	4. Don't Ask, Don't Tell

The Boss was still mad at herself for the way she spoke to Viola. Her fuse was short but tolerance for being wrong was lower. Viola's only play was to join the Saints. Nothing else made sense. At least nothing else the Boss could think of anyway. Another thing the Boss didn't think of was Viola's opinion. The opinion of others was something the Boss never though of. That is, until Lin died. Then Carlos. And finally, Johnny. Johnny was always the one she went to first. She missed Johnny. She missed them all. Looking over at the clock it was 230am. The Boss was once again drinking away her sorrows. She kicked opened her door, which while it might have woken up some of the others, they didn't bother to leave their rooms to see what it was. The bottle in her hand was empty. She tossed it aside and it shattered against the wall. She tried to walk down the stairs but fell after a few steps.

"Глупый мать чертовы лестницы !" she yelled kicking at the stairs.

She stood up, holding one hand to her head, walking into the dining room and retrieving another bottle of vodka. Intoxicated, she had a little trouble getting the cap off. Eventually it came off and she began to drinking more. Stumbling into the living room, Kenzie was sitting on Oleg's chair indian style one her computer. She looked up as the Boss fell onto the couch.

"Jezz, you're a mess," Kenzie said.

The Boss hiccupped.

"Don't really REALLY give a fuck," she slurred.

"Alright, you only go off this bad if you get upset. What is it?" said Kenzie closing her laptop.

"It's V. She hates me," the Boss said.

Kenzie sighed.

"I highly doubt that. I'm sure your just taking something out of context," Kenzie replied.

"I told her she's worthless without us, to sum it up," The Boss said. "Not in those words but . . Чертов идиот!" The Boss finished tossing the bottle over the other side of the couch.

"Well you can be quite the asshole about certain things," Kenzie said.

"The fu-" the Boss was interrupted by a hiccup. "-ck you say?"

"You have an explosive temper. The slightest thing can set you off and you don't think about the repercussions of your actions or words. Just being honest," Kenzie said.

The Boss looked over a Kenzie squinting. She then looked back at the ceiling and sighed.

"Your right. It's who I am. I can't help it. Thank you Kenzie. But how do I make this right?" the Boss asked.

"Well you can apologize and talk about whatever it was you were going to talk about," Kenzie suggested.

"If V was anyone else that would work, but she's more then that," the Boss said.

"What do you-" Kenzie started before she started to put the pieces together. The special treatment, right to kill Killbane, a spot among the other lieutenants, if she was anyone else? "Oh my god, you li-" Kenzie was exclaiming before being cut off. The Boss leaped to her feet, produced a piece and put it under Kenzie's chin. Kenzie was terrified.

"Listen here little girl," the Boss began. "What you just figured out is a very sensitive subject. Only Pierce knows I go that way. It will stay that way you understand. Because if it does leak out, what I did to Niko and his guys will look like a mercy killing to what I will do to you, understood?" she finished.

Kenzie nodded as the Boss put the piece on the table before falling over the leg of the couch and remaining in that place.

It took Kenzie a second to regain her composition.

"So Pierce is just the cover then?" She asked.

"Dah," the Boss replied.

"Well . . if you ever were to have those feelings returned, there isn't really a way to hide it," Kenzie said.

"I won't even express them for her. It would put her at risk. My cover with Pierce protects her even more. If they think my interest is in the other gender, then she will remain safer then if she was with me" the Boss stated.

"Who is they?" Kenzie asked.

"The people we are always fighting against. I used Pierce as a cover because he can handle himself. They find the people I care about, and they end up dead. Lin was the first. She ended up getting shot in a trunk of a car and drowned. I loved Carlos like a brother. I was like a mentor to him. He got a hook put through his body and dragged around the street. And Johnny." The Boss stopped before she would be tearing up.

"Look, this is just me, but if you hold those feelings back forever, they will kill you. We all know the risks. We accept them because we love you Boss. No matter how great the threat, we will follow you into the fires of hell if that's what it takes. Viola does too. I think that's why she is still sticking around." Kenzie said.

The Boss stood up but then fell down. Kenzie stood up and held the Boss up as she walked her to the Boss' bedroom. After helping the Boss in the bed, she started to go for the door.

"Kenzie," the Boss called back. "Come here love."

Kenzie approached the bed.

"Closer," she said.

Kenzie leaned in, and the Boss put both her hands around both sides of Kenzie's temple. She kissed both of her cheeks and put her forehead against Kenzies.

"Thank you Kenzie. You are a good friend," the Boss said before kissing her one more time, this time on the forehead before letting her go and falling asleep.

Kenzie giggled and left the room.

The next day was a relatively quiet one around the clubhouse. Everyone went through his or her everyday routines. Around 745pm the Boss had just finished eating dinner. Most of the group was in the living room horsing around. The Boss looked inside and was Kenzie. Their eyes meet for a moment and the Boss nodded. Kenzie shot a smile back and the Boss headed upstairs. She went over to Viola's door. Before knocking she though, would Viola even answer the door. After taking a deep breath, she decided not to knock, but instead try to open the door. To her surprise it was open. Viola was sitting at her desk, writing things down off her computer. She looked up to see who it was before returning to her work. The Boss closed the door and walked over to the wall near the desk and leaned against it. After a brief moment of silence she spoke up.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong to take out my aggression on you like that," the Boss said.

Viola turned the chair around to face the Boss.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. I do wanna be here, and I appreciate everything you have done for me," Viola replied.

The Boss let out a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that," the Boss said.

Viola smiled back. "One thing though. Why me?" Viola asked.

The Boss looked puzzled.

"Everyone else who tried to went against you you've have either killed or had some part in their death. I came to you out of desperation. And you did more then take me in. You made me feel like I belong here. You make me feel like I am a Saint. Why am I so different?" she asked.

The Boss's heart started racing like never before. The answer to the question was simple. But the Boss was afraid of rejection and fear of Viola getting hurt. The Boss moved over and set on the end of the bed, opposite of were the pillows were.

"Please, sit," the Boss said as Viola sat next to her on the bed.

"I'm am going to tell you something. If it in anyway makes you feel uncomfortable, feel free to leave," the Boss began.

"I see a lot of myself in you. I feel a connection with you that I don't feel with anyone else in the gang. I feel like it wasn't revenge that drove you to us. I felt like I was getting a chance to final care about someone in a sweet way that one person cares for another," The Boss continued as she began to slowly shake her head. "But it can't ever happen. Anyone who gets close is dead. You said it yourself. Three dead friends, its really working out for you. Lin, Carlos, and Johnny. I don't want you to join that list." She continued as she began to lightly cry. 'I'm sorry" she said as she stood up and took a few steps foreword. Viola was in shock. She now understood why she was given such better treatment then other members, but she had also seen something no one else had ever seen. The leader of the Saints, crying. Viola went over to the Boss as she turned around, wiping tears trying to pretend that they weren't there, and hugged her tight. The Boss returned the hug. It felt right. As the hug broke, they remain close, staring into each other's eyes. The Boss was paralyzed with fear. Luckily for her, Viola made the move. She slowly pressed her lips against the Boss's as their arms went around each other. As the kiss broke they remained in each others arms as their foreheads leaned against each others with their eyes closed. As they opened the Boss couldn't help but smile. She then returned with a kiss of her own. The continued slowly kissing and fell back into the bed, Viola on top of the Boss. The Boss's hands were at Viola's hips. She slowly ran then over Viola's rear end and down her leg, before Viola reached and grabbed her arm.

"I'm not ready for that," Viola said.

"I know," The Boss said. "I'm not looking for that now. Just be here. With me"

Viola dismounted the Boss and laid by her side in her arms. They kissed once more before closing their eyes, comfortably in each others embrace.

_One of the Saints Strongholds_

A few of the Saints were hitting a bong and watching TV while some were playing poker. One of them got a phone call. After a brief conversation, he returned to the poker table.  
>"That was Pierce," he said.<br>"What did he want" another asked as he put down two cards.  
>"We gotta meet tomorrow. All of us. Gonna plan out how to deal with those Crossway assholes," he said.<br>The same thing played out at two more strongholds.

-  
><em>Back at Saints<em> _HQ_

Pierce was busy hanging with the gang. He looked at his phone and saw the battery was dead. That was odd. He could have sworn it was fully charged 5 minutes ago.


End file.
